Corazón de muñeca
by Alondra
Summary: Sinopsis: Mientras guardaba algunas cosas en una habitación que servía como almacén de su mansión y por accidente tirar algunas cajas... Oscar descubre que dentro del contenido de una de ellas se encontraba algo que creyó perder hace mucho tiempo...


**Aviso de la autora: Los personajes de _"La Rosa de Versailles (Lady Oscar)"_ pertenecen a Riyoko Ikeda, por lo que solamente los tomaré prestados para efectos de este fic… Muchas gracias^^**

**CORAZON DE MUÑECA**

por Alondra

* * *

><p>Era día tranquilo en la mansión de la familia Jarjayes y Oscar, coronel de la Guardia Imperial, se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras disfrutaba de una taza de té en el salón principal de su mansión. Lady Oscar, como era conocida por la mayoría de las personas, era una persona de gran nobleza, lealtad, valor, destreza con las armas... y sobre todo, poseía una gran belleza, que a pesar vestir y comportarse como un varón, no pasaba desapercibida por nadie...ya sean hombres o mujeres.<p>

Pero a pesar de las miradas y los halagos que recibía por su aspecto o manera de ser, a Oscar no le importaba demasiado y continuaba con la vida y disciplina marcial que le había impuesto su padre desde que era muy pequeña. Sabía que viviría así el resto de su vida y cada día que pasaba lo llevaba de la manera más adecuada siempre tratando de mantener en alto el nombre de la familia Jarjayes.

La joven coronel tomó un sorbo de su té y poniéndose de pie frente a la ventana, dejó que su vista se perdiera en los amplios jardines de su mansión.

Habían pasado 2 años desde que el nuevo rey de Luis XVI asumiera el trono de Francia junto a la reina María Antonieta, de ascendencia austriaca. Oscar siempre pensaba en el bienestar de sus soberanos y se preocupaba que su manera de actuar fuera la más correcta. La reina María Antonieta era aún muy inexperta y sus excesos en cuanto a lujos, gastos superfluos y favorecimientos hacia sus allegados, con el pasar del tiempo podría generar malestar y lo que es peor… el odio del pueblo francés que agobiado con tantos impuestos, vivía en la miseria.

Oscar sabía que la manera de actuar de la reina era una vía de escape de la soledad que sentía por la ausencia del Conde sueco Hans Axel von Fersen, y lo peor es que Oscar se sentía responsable por ello, ya que ella misma fue la que le pidió a Von Fersen que abandonara Francia para evitar problemas en la corte debido a sus constantes visitas a la reina… pero contantemente se decía que había hecho lo correcto, María Antonieta ya no era una princesa, sino la reina de Francia y debía actuar como tal… por nada del mundo querría que algo afectara a la monarquía francesa… había cumplido con su deber... pero… ¿por qué se sentía así?

Amar es un sentimiento hermoso… la reina y Fersen lo sentían, pero no lo podían mostrar abiertamente… Maria Antonieta se sentía dichosa y llena de felicidad al poder expresar sus sentimientos… algo que Oscar admiraba en ella… ya que a ella por su educación se le habían prohibido ese tipo de actitudes y comportamientos desde que era pequeña… no debía actuar así… debía ser un soldado…

Eso fue lo que su padre le enseñó toda su vida…

- La vida sigue su curso… - dijo Oscar casi a modo de suspiro en relación a sus pensamientos – Y vivir como tiene que ser…

Oscar terminó su té y dejándolo en la mesita decidió dar una vuelta por su mansión. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y eso era extraño. Sabía que André no estaba por haber salido acompañando al padre de Oscar a hacer algunas diligencias todo el día y la nana de Oscar se encontraba ocupada haciendo otras cosas en la mansión…

Sí, era un día muy tranquilo… y aburrido. Por coincidencia era el día libre de Oscar y casi se arrepentía de haberlo solicitado. Normalmente no le importaba quedarse sola, pero ese día no contaba con que André estaría fuera con su padre… le hubiera gustado al menos practicar un poco de esgrima con alguien.

Decidida a olvidarse de todo eso, Oscar empezó a caminar por las estancias de su mansión pensando en que hacer… tal vez no sería mala idea salir a cabalgar por unas horas. Así se despejaría de los pensamientos que siempre la preocupaban y tomaría aire puro…

Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, cuando una dulce melodía llegó a sus oídos… alguien estaba cantando dulcemente… y era una voz que Oscar reconocería en cualquier lugar…

Era la voz de su madre…

Siguiendo la dulce tonada, la joven coronel llegó hasta una de las numerosas habitaciones de la mansión que tenía la puerta abierta. Al asomarse vio a su madre, Lady de Jarjayes, a parecer acomodando algunas cosas en cajas. Al verla, su madre dejó de cantar y le sonrió…

- Oh, hola querida… no sabía que estabas por aquí… espero no haberte despertado si estabas durmiendo con mi canto… - dijo la noble dama.

- Eso ni pensarlo, madre… sólo que me extrañó, hace mucho que no te escuchaba cantar… - dijo acercándose hasta ponerse a su lado y miró con curiosidad lo que estaba haciendo – ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Oh, nada… solo que para aprovechar un poco el día y que la reina Maria Antonieta no necesita de mis servicios decidí que sería bueno quitar algunas cosas viejas que estorban, ponerlas en cajas y llevarlas a cuarto de almacén…

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no están las sirvientas aquí para ayudarte? – dijo Oscar un poco molesta, pensando que era el colmo que su madre estuviera haciendo todo ella sola.

- No te precipites, querida Oscar… claro que tengo dos sirvientas ayudándome, sólo que ahora mismo están llevando algunas cajas que ya estaban llenas y como pesan mucho las llevan entre las dos. – contestó la elegante dama.

- Entiendo… - asintió.

- Es una pena que no esté André, como él es más fuerte normalmente avanzamos más rápido con él, pero son tantas cosas… en fin, no te preocupes… ya se hará de a pocos, no hay prisa…

- Mmm… ¿deseas que te ayude, madre? – preguntó. La verdad ya había decidido irse a cabalgar, pero podía quedarse un poco más… además era algo distinto a lo que hacía todos los días y estaría ayudando a su madre.

- ¿Tú, hija? Oh, no es necesario, de verdad… las sirvientas pueden hacerlo, además si tu padre te viera se enfadaría mucho por hacer eso…

- Mi padre no está y no me importa hacer un poco de movimiento, madre… además, piensa que así acabaremos más rápido…

- Mi querida Oscar… te lo agradezco… - dijo Lady de Jarjayes a lo que Oscar le contestó asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Al cabo de una hora, ya había terminado de llevar las cajas a la otra ala de la mansión en donde había habitaciones que servían como almacén y cuyas cosas conforme se iban acumulando eran trasladadas hasta las propiedades de los Jarjayes en Arras y muchas veces parte de aquellas cosas, por pedido de Lady de Jarjayes, era distribuidas entre los trabajadores de su finca, y por ello la familia, en especial la madre de Oscar, era muy apreciada por aquellos lugares debido a su generosidad…

- Hija, no es necesario que lleves esa caja, las sirvientas pueden hacerlo… - decía Lady de Jarjayes en tanto que Oscar levantaba la caja en sus brazos. La joven era de contextura delgada, pero fuerte… algo que a veces provocaba que la subestimaran sus semejantes masculinos.

- Da igual, madre… de todas formas es la última… además tienes que reacomodar todo nuevamente en las habitaciones y necesitarás que te ayuden…

- Pero, querida… - dijo la dama.

- Pero nada… vosotras… - dijo mirando a las sirvientas que estaban esperando la siguiente orden – Id con mi madre a terminar de acomodar las habitaciones sino no tendrán tiempo después para preparar la cena… yo terminaré esto…

- Sí, a la orden, mi Lady… - dijeron ambas al unísono. Lady de Jarjayes suspiró dándose por vencida… su hija era muy testaruda en algunas ocasiones y eso no iba a cambiar nunca…

- De acuerdo, hija mía… solo ten cuidado, por favor… - y dando media vuelta se dirigió a las habitaciones seguida por las sirvientas.

Satisfecha consigo misma y sin perder tiempo, Oscar se dirigió a las habitaciones de almacén con la idea de dejar la pesada caja… después de todo, aún no se había olvidado de ir a cabalgar.

Minutos más tarde ya se encontraba en el almacén tratando de ver donde acomodar la caja… y se dio cuenta que era posible que su madre hubiese exagerado un poco con el guardado de las cosas…

- Cielos, esto me parece excesivo… y no tengo la más mínima idea de dónde voy a meter esta caja… buf… tal parece que esas muchachas (refiriéndose a las sirvientas) han colocado las últimas cajas de cualquier manera… - observó la estantería que tenía en frente y añadió – Mmm… creo que si saco un par de caja y las pongo en otro lugar, podré acomodar esta última en su lugar…

Dicho y hecho… Oscar cogió una escalera cercana y apoyándola en la estantería se dispuso a sacar las cajas. Al tratar de mover la primera, a pesar de que no era muy voluminosa, resultaba ser bastante pesada. Oscar hacía esfuerzos para no dejarla caer, y al mismo tiempo, caerse ella misma…

- ¡No lo entiendo! - musitó ofuscada apretando los dientes mientras subía con la caja sostenida entre su mano y el hombro - He visto a André hacer esto varias veces y parecía en ese momento que no le costaba nada de esfuerzo… ¡Esto es ridículo!... – dijo esto último logrando meter la caja en el nivel de la estantería para luego descender de la escalera y estirar sus músculos - ¡Por fin!... uff… ya me duele el hombro… creo que mejor le hubiera hecho caso a mi madre e irme… en fin… que queda, a ver… - miró una caja pequeña – Es la primera caja que cargué… - puso una mueca de desagrado - Estoy a punto de dejar de André la coloque cuando vuelva… ¡Arrggg! ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! ¿Acaso tengo que depender de él para todo lo que haga o necesite? – se revolvió sus rubios cabellos en señal de rabia – ¡No, Soy Oscar François de Jarjayes, coronel de la guardia imperial y terminaré lo que empecé ahora mismo!

Y poniendo manos a la obra, Oscar volvió a levantar la pequeña pero pesada caja y con muchos esfuerzos logró subir la escalera y finalmente colocar la caja en el lugar deseado. Esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo, Oscar se disponía a bajar cuando en eso….

*¡CRACK!*

Una de las patas de la escalera cedió bajo el peso de la joven coronel haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Oscar, en su afán de no caer y lastimarse se sujetó como pudo de una de las cajas contiguas, pero no resultó ser tan pesada como la otra caja como para sostenerse y la arrastró consigo, provocando a su vez que se tambaleara toda la estantería. Usando su agilidad, Oscar logró evitar que le cayera la caja encima y sosteniéndose del mueble no pudo hacer nada para evitar que la susodicha caja se estrellara contra el suelo desparramando todo su contenido…

-Oh, vaya… lo único que me faltaba, MÁS trabajo… ¡Qué mala suerte! – dijo bajando de un salto de la estantería que había evitado que se accidentara – Será mejor que acomode todo esto antes que mi madre lo vea… creo que lo de cabalgar tendré que dejarlo definitivamente para otro día... ¡Grrr, eres una estúpida, Oscar!

Refunfuñando por su torpeza, Oscar comienza a acomodar todo lo regado en el suelo dentro de la caja, que la mayoría de cosas eran objetos de cuando era niña y muchos de los cuales con los años había dejado en el olvido. Al parecer su madre o la nana habían guardado sus cosas que consistían en juguetes de niño, tales como una espada de madera, un trompo roto, una vieja flauta, un caballito tallado en madera. Oscar miraba con nostalgia sus viejos juguetes a la vez que iba guardándolos.

Ya casi había terminado cuando descubre otro objeto muy cerca de la puerta… era de mediano tamaño por lo que le extrañó que no lo hubiese visto antes. Decidida a terminar con el asunto de una vez, se acerca y al tomarlo en sus manos… Oscar se quedó fría de la impresión…

_Una muñeca..._

La joven no podía creer lo que estaba mirando…

Una antigua, sencilla y descolorida muñeca de trapo yacía en sus manos… lucía remendada por muchas partes y parecía muy vieja... pero aún podía verse el celeste de su vestido y el rubio de sus falsos cabellos. A Oscar se le formó un nudo en su garganta al verla y sus temblorosas manos apretaban la muñeca...

- "Sisi..." - dijo finalmente con voz quebrada y dejando que las lágrimas salieran de sus azules ojos...

* * *

><p><em>- Flashback – Hace 15 años -<em>

* * *

><p>La pequeña Oscar corría agitada blandiendo una espada de madera por los pasillos de la mansión Jarjayes y que con apenas 6 años cumplidos, le parecía aún más enorme y gigantesca… tanto que aún no había de terminado de recorrer y explorar todas las habitaciones que la conformaban. Su padre era muy estricto y casi no le dejaba tiempo, si no fuera para entrenar con la espada y montar a caballo. Su único amigo y compañero de juego era André Grandier, nieto huérfano de su nana, a quien su padre había hecho traer desde su pueblo para que sea amigo, compañero de juegos y guardián de Oscar en su formación como varón y soldado.<p>

Tan estricto era su padre que no le permitía que se acercara a sus hermanas mayores ni que jugara con ellas, ya que Oscar siendo una niña podría interesarse en los juegos de sus hermanas y alejarla de su destino de servir a la familia real. Debido a ello, Oscar apenas veía a sus hermanas y continuaba con su marcial educación de varón. Ella nunca cuestionaba las órdenes de su padre y trataba de hacer todo lo posible para cumplir con sus expectativas… a pesar de los golpes y castigos que pudiera recibir.

Pero ahora eso no preocupaba a la pequeña Oscar, que seguía corriendo por los pasillos de su casa, hasta que escucha la dulce voz de su madre entonando una melodía que muchas veces la había escuchado de más pequeña. La pequeña rubia se detiene en la habitación y ve a su madre, una joven y hermosa dama de porte distinguido… al parecer acomodando cosas en la habitación que Oscar reconoció como la de su hermana Christine, la penúltima de todas y cuatro años mayor que ella.

Dos de sus hermanas se encontraban de viaje en el extranjero con unos parientes por unos meses y las otras, bueno, a veces iban con las hermanas de su madre o a su mansión en Arras… lo único que sabía era que las veía muy poco… y con tan tierna edad, no lo entendía bien del todo. Oscar observaba a su madre en silencio desde la puerta mientras paseaba la mirada por la habitación de Christine… era tan distinta a la suya, con muchos tules y encajes, colchas de seda y un decorado armario en donde suponía que se encontraban sus vestidos… algo que su padre había prohibido terminantemente que use.

Oscar siguió mirando la habitación sin darse cuenta que si madre desde hacía un buen rato que observaba con ternura. La joven Lady de Jarjayes entendía la curiosidad de Oscar al ver la habitación de su hermana y a la vez sentía una enorme tristeza de que la menor y más hermosa de sus hijas no pueda tener lo mismo que sus hermanas ni actuar como la niña que era debido al capricho de su padre.

- ¿Quieres pasar, pequeña mía? – dijo su madre haciendo que Oscar diera un respingo

- Mamá….yo… - titubeó pero respondió rápidamente - ¡No, no debo!… papá me ha prohibido que entre en las habitaciones de mis hermanas… dice que no debo mirar ni rodearme de cosas de niña… ¡voy a ser un soldado y futuro sucesor de la tradición militar de los Jarjayes!

- Oscar, no te estoy pidiendo que te pongas a jugar con las cosas de tu hermana… sólo te pregunté si querías venir a mi lado… ¿también te ha prohibido eso tu padre?

- Ehh… no, eso no… - contestó mirando al suelo.

- Entonces entra… ¿a qué esperas? - volvió a preguntar la noble dama.

Oscar miró a ambos lados del pasillo por si estaba por allí su padre y entró cerrando la puerta para luego ir a sentarle al lado de su madre.

-¿Ibas a ir a jugar con André, hija mía? – preguntó Lady de Jarjayes mientras acomodaba algunas cosas y juguetes de su hija Christine.

- Sí, justo he terminado de arreglar mi espada de madera… la nana me dijo que estaba con los caballos y entonces… ¿todo esto es de mi hermana? – dijo mirando las cosas que reacomodaba su madre.

- Sí, ahora que tu hermana se ha ido de viaje con su tía, he querido aprovechar para cambiar de sitio algunas de las pertenencias que ya no usa. Desde hace algún tiempo ha empezado a practicar con el violín y tu tía me escribe que lo hace muy bien… posiblemente se dedique a la música…

- A mí también me gusta el piano y violín… creo que es lo único que puedo hacer y que también hacen mis hermanas… y que papá no me castigue…

Lady de Jarjayes suspiró…

- No te preocupes tanto por tu padre, Oscar y concéntrate en prepararte lo mejor posible… y no te deprimas, ¿de acuerdo?... cuando vuelva Christine pídele que te enseñe a tocar el violín… - sonrió la dulce dama.

Oscar asintió sonriendo y en eso sus ojos se posaron en una muñeca… tenía largos mechones rubios y un vestido celeste pálido. La tomó en sus manos con curiosidad… era la primera vez que tenía una muñeca en sus manos ya que su padre le tenía totalmente prohibido que jugara con los juguetes de sus hermanas y que sólo lo hiciera con André a la espada y cosas de niños.

- Oscar, ¿pasa algo?... oh, ya veo que conociste a _"Sisi"_ – sonrió Lady de Jarjayes.

- ¿_Sisi_? ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó la pequeña rubia confundida.

- Ella… - su madre señaló a la muñeca – Es Sisi… y ha sido la mejor compañera de juego de todas tus hermanas a lo largo de los años…

- ¿De verdad? – la miró sorprendida ya que nunca había jugado con muñecas y no lo entendía muy bien. Ante su asombro, Lady de Jarjayes continuó…

- Sisi fue un regalo que hizo tu abuela, mi madre, a tu hermana mayor Anne cuando tenía tu edad… la abuela la hizo con sus manos y desde entonces ha sido la mejor amiga de tus hermanas y todas la han querido mucho... jugaban mucho con ella, la llevaban a pasear, ¿y sabes algo más, mi niña?... Sisi es la mejor amiga cuando se trata de escuchar... tú le puedes contar de todo, lo que te alegra, lo que te molesta... y siempre estará cuando la necesites...

- ¿Lo dices en serio, mamá? ¿Algo así como soy yo con André? – dijo Oscar sorprendida sin creer que una simple muñeca pudiera hacer tantas cosas.

- Así es, querida... ahora que tu hermana Christine ya no la necesita la guardaré hasta que alguien más la necesite... y me da algo de pena porque Sisi se sentirá muy sola... - dijo con nostalgia recordando como la habían disfrutado sus hijas.

Oscar volteó sus bellos ojos azules hacia la muñeca que tenía en sus manos, mirándola con un extraño brillo de fascinación en sus ojos. Estuvo en silencio unos momentos para luego para luego preguntar…

- Mamá... ¿puedo tenerla?... ¿me dejarías quedarme con Sisi?

- Tu... ¿Hablas en serio, Oscar? ¿Quieres tener a la muñeca? - dijo la noble dama muy sorprendida de que su pequeña que estaba siendo criada como un varón quisiera tener una muñeca.

- No me gustaría que Sisi se sintiera sola... cuidaría de ella como lo hicieron mis hermanas... ¡por favor, déjame tenerla, madre! – dijo la pequeña con determinación.

- ¡Shhh! Baja la voz, Oscar... - temiendo que si padre las escuchara y miró seriamente a su hija - ¿Estás segura de eso, mi niña? ¿A pesar de la prohibición de tu padre de que tengas ese tipo de juguetes?

- Él no tiene por qué saberlo... la esconderé en un sitio donde no la encuentre y no le diré nada sino me castigará... tendré cuidado, lo prometo... ¿me la puedo quedar, mamá? ¿Tú tampoco le dirás nada, verdad? - la mira con ojos de súplica apretando la muñeca contra su pequeño pecho.

- Yo no diré nada a tu padre, pequeña mía... puedes confiar en mí... además, después de todo eres una niña y no creo que deba privarte de tener una muñeca a pesar de lo que diga tu padre... de acuerdo, puedes quedarte con Sisi - dijo Lady de Jarjayes sonriendo.

Una sonrisa de felicidad iluminó el rostro de la pequeña Oscar para luego darle un fuerte abrazo a su madre.

- ¡Gracias, mamá! ¡Cuidaré mucho a Sisi! ¡No puedo esperar para contárselo a André! – dijo contenta.

- Recuerda que deberás tener prudencia con respecto a esto, pequeña... y si se lo dices también a André, que guarde el secreto.

- ¡Sí! - Oscar asiente contenta.

Luego de esconder a la muñeca bajo sus ropas para que su padre no la vea, sale corriendo de la casa hacia los jardines y luego va en dirección al establo en donde el pequeño André cepillaba a los caballos de su amo...

- ¡ANDRÉ! - gritó la pequeña rubia abriendo las puertas de golpe y provocando que el caballo que André estaba cepillando se asustara y haciendo que el niño perdiera el equilibrio del banco donde estaba parado y cayera de bruces al suelo.

- ¡Auch! ¡Oye, eso dolió, Oscar! – se quejó sobándose el trasero.

- Lo siento André... ¡pero tengo que enseñarte algo importante! – dijo Oscar emocionada.

- ¿Tan importante para asustarme y hacer que el caballo me tire? - dijo sobrándose la cadera - Creo que me partiste algo...

- ¡Anda, no seas exagerado! - se acercó y lo cogió de la mano - ¡Ven conmigo rápido, André!

- ¿De qué se trata ahora, Oscar? - dijo el niño mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su pequeña ama - Déjame adivinar... ¿acaso has encontrado una lagartija y la atrapaste para enseñármela?

- ¿Crees que me molestaría en buscarte por una cosa tan tonta? - dijo la niña soltándolo justo cuando había llegado al lado de un enorme árbol del jardín.

- Claro que sí, te conozco muy bien… - bromeó André a la vez que sacaba la lengua.

- ¡Ya cállate! ¡Si vas a molestarme como siempre lo haces, entonces no te lo enseño!... - dijo Oscar ofendida y dándole la espalda. André rio para sus adentros... como le encantaba molestar a su amiga.

- Vamos Oscar, no te enfades... – la tocó en el hombre - Te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo... ¿Sí? ¿Oscar? - decía poniendo la más tierna y dulce de sus caritas. Oscar lo miró de reojo...

- ¿Lo prometes? ¿Ni tampoco te vas a burlar cuando te lo enseñe?

- Lo juro por mi honor… - el niño puso su mano en el pecho. Oscar lo miró y sonrió...

- Muy bien... ahora lo verás, pero cierra los ojos... ¡vamos André, ciérralos! – dijo Oscar sonriendo.

El niño la miró sospechosamente, pero hizo como decía su pequeña ama... Oscar mientras tanto sacó un bulto de entre las raíces del gran árbol y lo desenvolvió con cuidado...

- ¡Ya está! ¡Puedes abrir los ojos André!

Al hacerlo, André no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver lo que tenía Oscar en sus manos... acaso no era... no es...

- ¿Una muñeca? - dijo el niño con asombro. Sabía que el padre de Oscar le tenía más que prohibido que jugara con cosas de niña por lo que le extrañó mucho verlo con esa muñeca…

- ¿No es preciosa? Se llama Sisi y me la regaló mi madre... - dijo Oscar feliz mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la muñeca.

- Si, es bonita... eso creo... – dijo en niño rascándose la nuca.

- ¿Eso crees?... ¡tendrías que ser un tonto para no darte cuenta! A mí me parece la más linda del mundo... – dijo la pequeña segura de sus palabras.

- Oscar, ¿cuántas muñecas has visto en tu vida? – preguntó el niño.

- ¿Yo? creo... creo que Sisi es la primera que he visto... ¿por qué?

- Por nada... sólo que ahora comprendo por qué dices que es la más linda que has visto, si no has visto otras antes... a parte porque ahora que la veo bien, no me parece tan extraordinaria...

- ¿Y tú que sabes de muñecas, tonto? ¿Acaso has visto muchas? - dijo Oscar molestándose.

- No tengo por qué... después de todo, soy un hombre... - dijo sonriendo sin darse cuenta de sus palabras hasta que fue muy tarde.

Eso fue un golpe muy bajo para la pequeña Oscar... que sin decir nada y de golpe le soltó un puñetazo en el estómago a André sacándole el aire...

- ¡Oscar!... ¡cof cof! – tosió fuertemente - ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué me pegaste?

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO ME VUELVAS A DIRIGIR LA PALABRA! ¡TE ODIO! - y volviendo a guardar a la muñeca entre sus ropas, Oscar pasó por su lado corriendo empujándolo, subió a uno de los caballos que estaba ensillado y dándole un fuerte golpe a los flancos, salió corriendo a todo galope.

Oscar estaba furiosa, azotaba al caballo para que corriera más rápido... y luchaba por evitar que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo por sus mejillas... André fue demasiado lejos al decirle eso a ella justamente... una niña que actuaba y vestía como hombre para cumplir con las expectativas de su padre... y que hasta ahora, le costaba trabajo entender.

Finalmente, Oscar detuvo al caballo cerca del canal al que siempre acudía cuando algo le pasaba, ya sea que su padre la castigara o que peleara con André... sólo quería estar sola. Desmontando al caballo lo dejó para que pastara cerca de allí y mirando al canal aún con los ojos llenos de furia y lágrimas, gritó con todas sus fuerzas...

- ¡ANDRÉ, ERES UN TONTO! ¡NO VOLVERÉ A JUGAR CONTIGO NUNCA MÁS EN MI VIDA, YA NO TE QUIERO! ¡TE ODIO! - y luego de gritarlo se derrumbó sobre el pasto llorando desesperadamente.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Oscar se calmó y aun triste, rebuscó entre sus ropas sacando a la muñeca. La miró y dijo...

- Mamá dijo que cuando mis hermanas estaban tristes hablaban contigo y que las escuchabas siempre... ¿es verdad? - dijo sus azules ojos en la muñeca... era de verdad muy linda. Secándose las lagrimas, continuó...

- ¿Sabes? nunca he tenido una amiga... André es... no - frunció el ceño - ERA mi mejor amigo... pero después de lo que dijo no lo perdonaré nunca... no puede entenderme porque no es una niña como yo... - tuvo un respingo y bajó la mirada - Se supone que debo actuar y vestir como un hombre, pero... ¿tú qué piensas, Sisi? ¿Estoy actuando mal al desobedecer a mi padre? Jeje, estoy seguro que se pondría furioso si te viera conmigo...

Se puso boca arriba sosteniendo a Sisi sobre ella...

- Pero no me importa... mientras haga lo que me diga y no le cuente a papá sobre ti no me dirá nada... ¿qué dijiste? ¿qué es una buena idea? Jajaja, eres tan buena amiga, Sisi... ahora entiendo porque mis hermanas te querían... y ahora que te tengo me siento contenta... seremos amigas, ¿verdad? - sonrió contenta abrazando a la muñeca - ¿Dijiste que sí? ¡QUÉ FELIZ ME HACES, SISI! ¡Ahora eres mi mejor amiga y siempre estaremos juntas! - en eso cayó y pensó - _"No... si André le cuenta a mi padre que tengo a Sisi me obligará a dársela... no, no debo permitirlo... ¡tengo que protegerla!"_

En eso, un ruido de cascos llamó la atención de Oscar sacándola de sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que una voz la llamaba...

- ¡OSCAR! ¡Dónde estás, Oscar! - era André la había estado buscando desde que salió corriendo a caballo y se alegró al verla finalmente... y lo más importante, a salvo... después de todo, era su valet y debía proteger siempre a la niña Oscar...

_- "Oh, no... es André... de seguro que viene a decirme que ya le dijo a mi padre acerca de que tengo a Sisi..."_ - y escondió la muñeca detrás de ella.

- Oscar, que alegría encontrarte, pensaba que te habías caído del caballo... te busqué por todas partes... - dijo mientras desmontaba de su caballo y al ver la seria mirada de su amiga se detuvo - Oscar, ¿estás bien? ¿aún sigues molesta conmigo?

- André... ¿le has dicho algo a mi padre? – preguntó muy seria.

- ¿Decir? ¿pero de que hablas, Oscar? - dijo el niño confundido.

- ¡No finjas! ¡Estoy hablando de la muñeca! - y desenvainando su espada le apuntó - ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré si por tu culpa pierdo a Sisi!

André observó sorprendido como las manos de Oscar temblaban... tanto la que empuñaba la espada como la que sostenía a la muñeca que tanto deseaba. Sonriendo, dijo a la vez que levantaba sus manos...

- Tranquila, Oscar... no le he dicho nada al amo, si es lo que piensas... además, ¿cómo crees que iba a hacer algo que te pudiera triste a ti?

- Pero... no lo entiendo... se supone que mi padre te ha dicho que debes ayudarme a que me comporte como un hombre... si lo haces le estarías desobedeciendo y si lo descubre te meterías en problemas...

- Igual que tu por tener a esa muñeca... pero no haré nada de eso, guardaré tu secreto... baja tu espada, Oscar... ¿por qué no dejas que vea a Sisi de cerca y me cuentas más de ella?... te pido perdón por lo que te dije antes, no iba en serio... - dijo el pequeño André con sinceridad.

La niña sorprendida lentamente bajó su espada dejándola caer en el pasto para luego sentarse estrechando la muñeca. André se sentó junto a ella como siempre hacía cuando su pequeña amiga estaba triste...

- Veo que ya son buenas amigas... – dijo André al ver como Oscar cogía a la muñeca.

- Sí…- estuvo en silencio unos momentos y añadió - Sisi fue la mejor amiga de mis hermanas... estuve triste y me escuchó... y ahora somos amigas... - estrechó la muñeca.

André miró con ternura a su pequeña ama... a pesar de que su padre de empeñara en criarla como un hombre... ella seguiría siendo una niña... y eso le gustaba al pequeño.

- Eso me alegra mucho, Oscar... ahora tienes dos amigos... Sisi y yo... - la miró con duda - Aún somos amigos, ¿no?

Oscar lo miró y sonrió...

- ¡Claro que sí! Pero no vuelvas a decir tonterías, ¿de acuerdo?... ahora... pídele disculpas a Sisi por lo que le dijiste, es una orden... - le puso la muñeca en sus narices. André sonrió y dijo...

- Siento mucho lo que te dije, Sisi... ¿me perdonas? - miró a Oscar - ¿Crees que me haya perdonado? - preguntó André siguiendo el juego.

- No lo sé, a ver qué me dice... - puso la muñeca en su oreja y cerrando los ojos dijo - Dice que... dice que te comportaste como un tonto... pero que no eres tan malo y que te perdona...

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Bravo! – dijo contento el niño.

- André, tienes que prometerme que no le dirás jamás nada a nadie. Sólo mi madre lo sabe, así que tienes que ayudarme a ocultar y cuidar de que nadie sepa de mi muñeca... lo harás, ¿no?

- ¿A nadie? ni siquiera... – iba a decir su abuela, pero Oscar no lo dejó terminar…

- ¡A NADIE!

- Está bien, Oscar... te lo prometo... - dijo el pequeño.

Oscar sonrió y estrechando a su "nueva amiga" contra su pecho volvió a mirar las brillantes aguas del canal siendo que una nueva y desconocida parte de ella empezaba a emerger de su pequeño corazón.

André en tanto miraba a Oscar... pensando que la imagen de su hermosa ama abrazada a la muñeca permanecería clavada en su memoria permanentemente.

**.  
><strong>

**Fin de la primera parte...**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí algo. La verdad que es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre "Lady Oscar", un anime que marcó la infancia de muchos de nosotros. Ahora estoy volviendo a verla, además de la película con actores reales... y de golpe y porrazo sentí las ganas de escribir algo sobre Oscar... es un personaje que siempre me ha encantado y sabiendo que hace un par de meses murió Shingo Araki, diseñador de varias series de animación... entre las que se encuentran Saint Seiya y Lady Oscar... quise rendirle un pequeño homenaje con esta historia.

Muchas gracias por su lectura y nos vemos en la segunda parte de _"Corazón de muñeca"._..

Ja ne,

ALONDRA.


End file.
